


Forbidden Forest Meeting

by Neon_Opal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Kiss, Forbidden Forest, Holding Hands, M/M, Secret Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets an unsigned note asking for a secret meeting, when he arrived to discover it's from his sworn enemy Draco confessing to a crush on him! This is awkward...<br/>You can drop this in the series timeline at whatever end of the middle place you chose since it says noting specific about outside events or if an alternate universe suites you better than thats cool too.<br/>I do not own theses characters or this world - all done for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Forest Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Not one I'd have figured I'd write but when inspiration knocks you usually can't avoid opening the door because it will just keep knocking. Short innocent look at the awkward teenage "telling some one you 'like" them" senario.  
> Inspired by my hearing 10 days ago the Whomping Williows song "In Which Draco and Harry Secretly Want To Make Out" It's as fun listen but will give you a terrible ear bug so if you search it you have been warned.

*``*  
Harry Potter carefully made his way into the edge of the Dark Forest looking for the correct path, his wand at the ready. He had received a very strange unsigned note earlier for a meeting here. It was on a pale green Slytherin parchment that smelled vaguely of liquorish, gummi bears, and cinnamon Red Hots; smells that took him back to the denied sweets of his childhood living in the cupboard under the stairs on Privet Drive. The forbiden forest had that dark vegetation smell he often found so thrilling and that afternoon light that makes all the leaves look like stained glass shifting in the light breeze that ruffled his hair.  
Harry came out into the proper tiny clearing and there was his nemesis Draco Malfoy, sitting on a log with his pale blond hair shimmering in the patches of sun. Draco’s long fringe fell across his eyes and suddenly Harry had this bizarre thought that Draco was sexy. He was on guard but noticed how still the other boy seemed to be trying to sit hands on knees. He looked up as he heard Harry approach and slowly turned his hands up to show they were empty and with only the slightest gesture and look at the ground indicated that was where his wand was on the trampled grass a few feet in front of him. Of course that didn’t mean it couldn’t easily be called back but seemed to be a statement of some sort of truce.  
“Malfoy! Why did you ask me here?” Harry said warily. His glasses were slipping down his nose and his own hair falling in his face but he was afraid to move his wand from a defensive position to adjust them.  
“Will you sit so we can we talk like civilized people.” Draco gave him a pleading urgent sort of look. ”I know it’s not how the two of us usually behave towards each other but maybe I want to change that.” Draco continued in a way that sounded like he may have rehearsed it as Harry started to slowly approach.  
“I’m listening.”  
“Potter, you can cast a spell to keep me from harming you if you want. Just please sit with me?” That said, Draco finally got annoyed with his own hair falling in his face. He made a careful tilt of the head and practiced move of the hand to sweep it back before returning it to his lap. Harry had this strange desire that he wished it was him combing back that glowing hair with his own fingers. Had he ever thought about this guy like that before? Had he just buried it under the fact they had been sworn enemies since literally day one?  
“Please, Harry?” Draco was practically begging. Draco wasn’t the begging type. Commanding and demanding; condescending and arrogant were his modus operandi.  
“No one else is here?” Harry tried to peer into the thick brambles and vines surrounding the area, it was quite secluded. “You are alone? No henchmen?” Harry questioned.  
“Bloody hell NO! I wouldn’t want them here for this which you’ll realize if you sit and let me tell you.” The gray eyes looked almost desperate.  
Harry’s curiosity got the better of him and he lowered his wand and sat maybe a little too close as if they were friends waiting to share a secret hidden in the woods together. His knee touched Draco’s and he nearly cringed worried as to the response as he had not meant to get that close. Draco seemed pleased with that, however, and a bit of the coiled tension Harry had noticed in the other boy drained away, but just a bit. This close he could see how nervous Draco seemed to be. They could still hurt each other if they wanted to and they both knew it, it vibrated between them.  
“Oh, Merlin’s tears, Harry,” he let his fingers relax and the tips grazed Harry’s leg like a spark. Draco fought not to pull back on this accidental happening, though he was desperate to brush his hair away again. “I was going to ask you to promise not to hit me when I say it but go on if you want as long as I get to say it and have it done with.”  
“Bloody hell Draco, just say whatever the hell it is already you git!” he let his own hand shift as he talked and their fingers touched. Why was he feeling this unusual attraction his enemy? Like he wanted to touch him? Like he had never noticed how handsome he was. Had there been some misplaced or intentional spell?  
“Harry, I like you.” Draco told him sincerely and a volume barely above a whisper.  
“What?” Harry gave his classmate a perplexed look. “After this much time you suddenly want to be friends?” Why was Draco saying this; not that it didn’t make Harry rather happy given the way he was feeling suddenly.  
“Not exactly…umm...gods...great Merlin… this is so awkward Harry. It’s been coming on for a while.” He shifted uncomfortably then continued. “I Like you Like you… you know, like that.” He looked Harry in the eyes restraining himself from smoothing back Harry’s hair fluffy brown hair, willing him to understand and not think it a joke.  
Harry watched him tripping over his words, which was so unlike him he always had that gift, like his father, Lucius Malfoy, of polished speech. Harry’s jaw dropped, he was utterly speechless. He starred searching the others face for an answer.  
“Well say something or punch me and get it over with,” Draco announced with some of his old spirit returning. “And that will be that. No one knows I came here to meet you.”  
Harry took a chanced and flexed his fingers so they were nearly holding hands without holding hands; afraid to move more afraid to breathe, strange feelings stirring in his body and mind. His heart was pounding.  
“I never liked a guy before Draco. I didn’t ever really think about it till just now meeting you here like this.” He slipped his hand closer and Draco gently took it.  
“I never liked a guy before either, “ he told him shyly. “And that it should be you of all the blokes in this school. It’s been tormenting me. I’ve been thinking about you all summer. Seeing you last week at start of term… I realized I had to talk to you and get it over with one way of the other. I couldn’t go on all year not knowing and feeling like this.” Draco took Harry’s hand more firmly lacing their fingers. “It’s ok then that I said it?” He asked rubbing his thumb across the back of Harrys’ hand. Harry shivered.  
Harry was still a little distrustful since they had hated each other so much and without intending to do it he saw a flash of what was in Draco’s mind in that unguarded moment: the times he had watched him in the Quidditch locker room, the fear of being caught at it, the taunts given just to make Harry turn his way even with a look of loathing. So he decided.  
“Um, yeah, I guess so, um… we’ll just kind of have to see where it goes ok?” He was so surprised by this yet it felt so nice to be holding Draco’s hand. If it was a spell it was a damned excellent one because he was sure Draco could not be that good an actor about a thing like this.  
“Yes.” Draco said and gave him a quick one armed hugged before pulling back but not letting go of his hand. “We need to keep it secret though, you know?” Draco decided to go for stroking Harry’s hair back like he wanted. Reassured for now he wasn’t going to be hit or hexed.  
“Yeah, I know.” Harry returned the gesture of brushing back the other young man’s hair that he first wanted to make entering the clearing. It was as lovely as he thought it would be, like silk and Draco’s hand touching his head near the scar make it tingle but in a new way. It felt nice this time. He wanted to lay his head on Draco’s slim shoulder but didn’t know how to proceed. Draco took his chin in hand and tilted his head to look him in the eye again. Harry felt he was sinking, lost.  
“Harry, I want to kiss you.” He took the hand away and Harry wished it was back.  
“I never kissed a bloke before.” He admitted awkwardly. “But I think I’d like it if you did.”  
“I haven’t either but I expect it just like kissing...” Draco trailed off, he had been going to say a girl but somehow that seemed inappropriate. He only wanted to share his first kiss this way with Harry in the quiet place where they didn’t have to think about anything else or all the turmoil going on for just a little while.  
“Ok yeah, let’s try it then right?” Harry answered. They moved close with that uncomfortable moment of finding the right angle and tilt of the head. Then their lips that had always shouted taunts at each other met in a kiss. Harry felt it to his toes, soft warm perfect, better than any kiss from a…he wouldn’t go there. He let Draco deepen the kiss only a little tongues barely touching; he tasted of liquorish and cinnamon red hots and smelled of some light cologne he didn’t know. ..And gummi bears? It was a moment he’d have burned in his memory however things ended up. It felt like the kiss was over too soon, they hugged and he laid his head on Draco’s slim shoulder. He wanted another kiss and maybe they should talk a little more. They would have to found a new friendship on this somehow.  
Harry looked up and asked Draco.  
“Do you think anyone will really notice we miss dinner tonight?” Harry took the lead this time and kissed Draco again.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is very interesting to me as I try to figure out what it populat here-it was the first one I postedabout 3 months ago and always remained in 4th or 5th most popular as I added more. The last 2 or 3 weeks it kept edging up on the top 2 which where a head of other 3 by a landslide, then neck and neck with #1 last 2 days.Today I came here to see it as #1 by a few. Wish people here said more or kudoed more as it helps they type of writter I am...but even my top 5 stories are totally diverse...just in a pondery mood today and curious.


End file.
